


2019圣诞特辑

by SweetCod



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 5





	2019圣诞特辑

这是一个发生于很久以前的故事，在冬天，同样是个飘雪的日子。雪花又大又厚，落在地上一点声音也没有，哪儿像现在的！雪把天空映得发白，盯久了，会叫人头晕。没人愿在这样的白天到处闲逛，杂货铺子、花店、典当行，全都大门紧锁；只有“阿森纳堡”俱乐部，门口插着新鲜的槲寄生。  
推开厚重的大门，来到俱乐部的餐厅，你可以看见常客们在饮酒、赌马，顺便高谈政治。结了霜花的玻璃又白又冷，像冻结的湖面，急忙有一名侍者走过来把帘子拉上。好啦，现在暖和多了，于是大家的兴致也高涨起来。在客人中，有一位穿紫红色大衣的，脖领处围一圈毛皮。他左手举着叉子，像拎一根指挥棒似的把它舞来舞去，“……赔率已经1：12了，我就说，Morrigan不可能输！”  
“你每次都这副口吻，William。”他身旁的小个子绅士说。其实他们是朋友，但他总看不惯William讲话打手势的坏毛病。  
“等会儿Kenway先生来了，他说的绝对跟我一样！等着瞧！”  
他口中的Kenway先生，按照惯例，一定会在一刻钟后准时到达俱乐部。当然，仅仅是守时还不足以让各位绅士对他笃信至此。传言Kenway先生也曾是个马术爱好者，甚至拿过业余比赛的奖，直到……Kenway先生不参与赌马，但他不介意再言中几个冷门。  
门开了，却是那个弹钢琴的男人。他摘了手套，用它仔仔细细掸干净身上的雪，再脱下那寒酸的外套。论穿着，论做派，他都不像个专业钢琴家，甚至让人怀疑那台钢琴的身价都比他昂贵。除去重大节日，他们只在星期六下午叫他过来。  
男人默默来到钢琴前，拉开琴凳坐下，开始朝双手呵气。从始至终，好像没人看见过他。等到知觉稍稍恢复，他便把手放在了琴键上。  
没人在乎这第一个音。有人发表起了演讲，批判班纳曼和爱尔兰自治法，结果赢得其他客人的掌声。钢琴家的声音便渐渐地不可闻了。  
突然，毫无先兆地，一连串音符凌空腾起，连带着餐盘里的剩菜就向众人头上招呼过去。客人们还没明白怎么回事，就看见自己的佳酿顷刻间变成一块块水晶跃出杯子，跟着这股风暴叮叮咚咚响个不停。他们攫住酒杯、想把它困在里面，但还有一些水晶碎片洒了出来，随着音乐起舞上升、起舞，让那天花板也闪闪发光。乐声渐强，钢琴家又一次发出号召，这下不得了了！玻璃器皿叮当作响，各种饮料纷纷加入这场群魔乱舞的宴会，就像有人给了镜子一拳，它的碎片便忽明忽灭地漂浮在空中，又变成颗颗珍贵的宝石。琥珀色的，水蓝色的，祖母绿的，客人们的眼睛都被晃得睁不开了，满目都是各色珍宝。  
又突然，一阵春风吹来，驱散了这团风暴。与此同时，各种宝物也都不见了——消失得比春天的融雪还快。客人们揉着眼睛，只后悔没有早点伸出手去捉。最终，一个完美的和弦，乐声戛然而止。大家各自理理衣领，都不愿承认发生了什么事。  
一位拄手杖的绅士不知何时站在了门口，他听了多久，看了多久，谁也不清楚。他身后跟着一个忠诚的仆人，替他接过大衣和帽子。  
“Kenway先生，您来的正好，我俩正为一匹马争执不下呢！”  
“如果我是您，可能会多考虑那匹黑马。”Kenway先生淡淡地说。  
“天、天呐，您怎么知道我说的是Morrigan……”  
“只要看您平时对待那些报纸的态度就行了。现在，二位如不介意，恕我失陪一会。”  
Kenway先生拄着手杖，慢慢走向那张为他预留的桌子。坐下后，对他的仆人吩咐了几句，后者匆匆走开，而他则静坐于桌前，双目低垂，似乎进入了沉思。是的，每个星期六下午，他到这儿来只为坐坐，顶多和William他们说上几句话。  
这就是Kenway先生。  
上述一切，都被那个餐厅领班看在眼里，他才是真正的领导者。进出俱乐部的酒水，全都由他一一把控。“利益都是从门缝里挖出来的。”他经常劝导手下们。  
他唯一看不惯的人就是那个弹钢琴的，上次他们把劣质酒装进精美的玻璃瓶时，他“恰好”到地下室“取点东西”。后来，有不少客人都抱怨酒的味道不对，他们只好暂时供应进口干邑来平息风波。尽管弹钢琴的辩解他是无辜的，但聪明如领班，又怎会看不出呢？  
毕竟，端给客人们的酒，他一滴都不碰。  
一曲结束，钢琴家正在轻轻活动手指，他无比爱惜它们，然而冬天让他的手很不好受——最好再让他“雪上加霜”，领班想……忽然，一个侍者打断了领班的思考。只见他匆匆走到钢琴家耳边嘀咕了几句，钢琴家则点点头。餐厅领班眯起眼睛目送侍者离开，想看看他会回到谁哪儿复命，但侍者只是被淹没在了其他制服中。  
钢琴家露出微笑，其实他是个爱笑的人，只是没什么机会展露笑容罢了。刹那间笑容又变得苍白，像因霜雪而褪了色——然而餐厅里依旧温暖。  
他随意弹出几个音，一首乐章已经在脑海里展开。  
一片披满了月光的云随风而来，包裹住餐厅里的每一个人，使他们个个露出了梦幻的表情。有的想起了初恋送的情书，有的想起了祖母的热菜汤，而有的，只是单纯忆起某个安然静谧的夜晚。此时他们仿佛置身皇家花园，有溪水在汩汩流淌，有缪斯在弹拨竖琴。钢琴家的双手轻轻拂过，瞬间就有数不清的百合、丁香、水仙，在园中唱起歌来。一株葡萄藤摇摇晃晃地缠上大理石廊柱，多汁的葡萄成熟后，一颗接一颗掉在客人们的衣襟上……  
待到溪水渐渐流尽，乐曲也结束了。  
一个人已经站在了他的身旁，恭敬地弯下腰。  
“您好，Cormac先生。”  
“您是……”钢琴家诧异。  
来人秃顶，留小胡子，衣着考究。他彬彬有礼地介绍过自己的身份，便邀请钢琴家到他主人那儿坐一坐。  
“Kenway先生非常欣赏您的演奏。”  
“Kenway先生？”钢琴家犹豫了。他曾经想结识一些有钱人，但事实证明那对他而言并不容易。  
“是的，刚刚他一直在听您弹奏。请随我来，您就知道了。”  
仆人把钢琴家引到桌旁，Kenway先生还沉浸在音乐中，直到仆人说：“Master，Cormac先生来了。”  
“快请坐！”Kenway先生想起身，仆人扶了他一下，让他和钢琴家的手短暂相握。  
“我叫Haytham Kenway。说起来，我还不知道您的名字。”  
“Shay Cormac。”  
他们寒暄了一小会，Kenway先生比往常热情得多，一再试探着问些钢琴家生活的问题，只是眼睛没有离开过桌上的一束干花。钢琴家则一一回答。  
“您在这里工作多久了？”  
“没有多久，半年而已。”  
“能挣多少呢——恕我无礼。”  
“没关系，”钢琴家大方地回答，“一下午6个先令。”  
“您……想不想换一个工作？我是说，换一个地方工作。”Kenway先生显得有些急切，“您看，我经常需要宴请一些客人，所以想雇一位演奏家。”  
“不，您误会了。我并不是嫌弃工资太低。”  
“您也不用担心住宿的问题，我会给您安排好的。”  
“不，不……”钢琴家难为情地拒绝道，“我不想住在谁的家里，也不想专门为谁弹琴。您就当我过惯了这种闲散日子吧。”  
“何况这儿的人不关心您弹什么，您难道愿意弹给他们听？”  
“这可未必，刚刚的曲子就是一位客人委托我弹的。”  
Kenway先生好像在拼命隐忍着苦涩的神情，“那么，我能不能也……”  
“您请便，sir。”  
“拉威尔的《夜蛾》，可以吗？”  
钢琴家略略一点头。  
Kenway先生拘谨地笑了，他的眼睛依旧停留在那束干花上。就在Shay即将离开时，他又叫住了他。  
“Cormac先生，我能再握一下您的手吗？”  
钢琴家，连同Charles Lee，都被这突如其来的请求吓了一跳，但Shay很快镇定下来。“可以，sir。”  
Kenway先生慢慢伸出了他的右手，好像他是在一片黑暗中前行，可是前方没有任何能够依凭的东西。Shay轻轻碰了下他的袖子，他便立刻抓住了那些修长的手指。  
很薄、却是很有力的一只手，指甲剪得很短，掌心的纹路少而浅。  
“谢谢您，您的手一定很美……我失礼了，抱歉，抱歉。”他怅然松开Shay。  
钢琴家什么也没说，向圆桌旁的两人颔首后离开了。  
《夜蛾》是首难度很高的曲子，但被钢琴家演绎得流畅极了。细碎的音符果真如夜蛾闪着微光的翅膀一般，在杯盏间轻舞，在温暖的灯光下破灭。捉摸不透的切分音，让各位宾客们只觉妙不可言，连那些打好的关于班纳曼的腹稿都不翼而飞了；而钢琴家只是沉静地演奏着，让更多夜蛾从他的指下飞出，飞向角落里的那张墨绿色圆桌。  
Kenway先生面色凝重，从桌上捧起干花放在鼻子底下。他像想起什么似的，用手一点点揉碎了花瓣，脸上却逐渐浮起陶醉而和蔼的笑。笑着，忽而变了脸色，将满桌碎花瓣扫落在地。  
“Chrales，外面还在下雪吗？”  
“是的，master。”  
“我们回去吧。”

平安夜的天空干干净净，没有一丁点要下雪的迹象，但是沿街依然闪烁着暖色的灯火，各家用彩色丝带装饰起门廊，商店里也摆起了节日特供。唯一不变的，是“阿森纳堡”门前的槲寄生。  
Kenway先生今天打破常规站在了俱乐部门前，但打扮和神色一如既往，与街上浓烈的节日气氛格格不入。  
“Charles，你确定今天的晚宴，Shay也会来？”  
“他们是这么告诉我的，master。  
“我叫你送给他礼物，你完成了没有？”  
“我送去了，master。”  
“他接受了？”  
“他留下了钱，把手套还给我了。”  
“老天……”Kenway先生轻轻揉着太阳穴，“我一定给他留下了非常不好的印象。”  
“我看他只是缺钱，master。这人真奇怪，您给了他那么好的机会，他却不要。”  
“那就再给他一笔钱，注意，别伤了他的自尊。”  
“要我说，您不如直接告诉他您喜欢的是他这个人，这样他保不准还会同意。”  
Kenway先生干脆把脸埋进手掌中，“……他会更加讨厌我。”  
踏入餐厅，耳畔只有响个不停的玻璃器皿，还有William的大嗓门，“Kenway先生，好久不见呐！您听说了没？Morrigan赢了！”  
“谢谢，William，我现在不想谈论赌马的事。那个弹钢琴的呢？”  
“他还没来呢。”  
“那我等等他。”  
“您不必了，”William突然换上一副古怪的口气，“我觉得他很久都不会再来了。”  
“为什么？他去哪了？”  
“您没听说吗？他的手坏了。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“听说他把一只花瓶打碎了——很贵的花瓶呢！为了惩罚他，他们叫他徒手把地上的碎玻璃捡起来。”  
“怎么会……”  
“您信吗？反正我不信，Kenway先生。”他突然压低声音凑过来，“那天离开时他满手都是血。这儿，还有这儿，都是。听说他已经是个惯犯了，以前丢过不少值钱的，都和这弹钢琴的有关……”  
Kenway先生摇摇头，“Shay不会。”  
“千万别这么想。这帮穷人，别看个个一副可怜样子，肚里可有不少歪主意……往往越穷越坏，越穷越坏！”  
告别William，Kenway先生又回到了自己的小角落。Charles Lee扶他坐下，“您还好吧，master？”  
“我没关系。”  
“我替您去问问Cormac先生。”  
“不，不用了。谢谢你，Charles，我们走吧。”  
突然，大厅里鸦雀无声，叮叮当当的杯子、碟子好像消失了一样，侍者们的鞋跟也没了动静。只有一个脚步声，从门廊，到中央，一步接一步。  
“你来这儿做什么。”餐厅领班放下手巾，挡在来者面前。  
“我来应聘工作。”钢琴家平静地说。  
“应聘？刷盘子么？你们都散开吧。”他对周围的侍者们吩咐，“您走吧，我们不接待乞丐。”  
“我不是来要饭的，我来应聘工作。”  
“您开什么玩笑？我觉得，我们顶多能帮您在救济所找张暖和点的床铺。”  
侍者中传出几声冷笑，钢琴家的嘴角悄悄绷紧了，但他依旧面不改色。“求你发发慈悲，Achilles。我需要一份工作。”  
“您还是去珠宝店碰运气吧，花瓶也许能卖上价钱，偷盘子可赚不了几个钱。”  
“这是诬蔑！你真无耻！”钢琴家忍无可忍了，但一名高大的侍者抓住他的手臂，把他拖开。“Shay，别说了。知错能改，也许上帝还会给你机会。”  
“……诬蔑！”  
钢琴家被拽着一条胳膊拖向门口，他的外套似乎比往常更破了，几乎马上要从单薄的身躯上掉下来。有人抱怨了一句“野蛮”，高大侍者便松开手，钢琴家立刻了无生气地垮下去。他不再挣扎，而是自己走向大门，一步接一步。  
就在那时——几乎称得上奇迹——众人都听见了琴声！不论他们再怎么不敢相信自己的眼睛，都必须承认，琴后坐着的是那位，Haytham Kenway。他先生弹得很慢，动作僵硬又可笑，但的的确确连成了一首曲子。但他弹得又很认真，很专注，像个刚开始学琴的小孩子。屋子里，连点呼吸声都听不见了，唯有柔和的音色，像教堂钟声似的，愈升愈高，愈升愈远。  
最后一个琴键缓缓浮起，Kenway先生停下弹奏，摸索着想要站起来。Shay急忙冲过去扶住他。Kenway先生面带笑容，依旧保持着从容优雅，他转向Shay：  
“我弹得太糟糕了。能请您指导下我吗？”  
“……当然！”立刻，钢琴家不假思索地答道，然后，他便再说不出一句活。他只能紧紧攥着Kenway先生的胳膊，由于控制不住激动，手背上的伤疤都在微微颤抖。刚刚已经围过来不少看热闹的人，但他们权当这些观众不存在，互相搀扶着走向大门。前方，人们自动让开道路，无人施以阻拦。

外面已是白茫茫一片。雪中，Kenway先生牵起Shay的手，情不自禁把它捧到脸旁。  
“请您为我领路吧。”  
“好的，sir。”  
他们一起消失在了大雪中，再也没有回到过俱乐部。人们不清楚他们去往哪里，不过，人们都相信他们生活得很幸福。感谢上帝让我们能听到这个故事。

FIN.


End file.
